


И так каждый день

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: «Геллерт сбегает от аколитов на чердак и пишет Aльбусу письма, чтоб остыть от этого бардака. Но не отправляет, а сжигает и рвет»





	И так каждый день

«О сила магии и всех четырех стихий, какие же они тупые!!! Альбус, ты себе не представляешь!!! Почему, ну почему я должен терпеть все это, всех этих тупых, жалких, бессмысленных прихлебателей, который сами, без меня, не способны ни на что? Почему вместо того, чтобы вербовать сторонников для нашего дела, они развлекаются тем, что завязывают веточки от вишни языком? Абернети выигрывает — всегда! И страшно гордится этим! Потом ходит довольный еще полдня, как будто я для этого и дал ему раздвоенный язык! Идиот. Они все. Я окружен идиотам. Альбус, как же мне тебя не хватает среди этой толпы...»  
  
Геллерт выдохнул. Посмотрел на пергамент, исписанный неровным быстрым почерком. Смял и порвал на мелкие кусочки. А потом сжег их — для верности. Чтобы никто не прочитал и чтобы он сам не смог восстановить и отправить.


End file.
